Tatouage et devoir de maths
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: Titre pourris mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Les deux frères de Lea et Isa, Axel et Saix, se font la gueule pour une raison mystérieuse. Isa et Lea s'en fichent jusqu'au jour où ça leur retombe dessus. Langage fleurit et yaoi en perspective.


Difficultés et non dits

-Ils se font encore la gueule.

-Je sais...

Telles étaient les deux phrases que Lea et Isa utilisaient pour commencer chacune de leurs conversations, ces dernier temps. "Ils" désignait leur deux frères aînés respectifs, Axel et Saix, qui s'ignoraient pour une raison inconnue aux yeux de leur deux cadets. Raison aussi inconnue qu'étrange puisqu'Axel et Saix étaient tout bonnement inséparables avant. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, en cours, puis ils allaient faire leur devoirs chez l'un, manger chez l'autre. Ils partaient en vacances ensemble, juste tous les deux. Leur parents avaient finit par se demander si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose d'autre, tout ce temps ensemble. Pourtant, malgré toute l'affection qu'ils semblaient se porter, deux semaine auparavant, Saix était, selon les dire d'Isa rentré chez lui en colère, passant en revu son répertoire d'insultes sur Axel. Isa l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur. Il semblait près à tout casser sur son passage, surprenant tout le monde, lui qui était si calme d'habitude... Il était depuis ce mystérieux incident dans un état d'agressivité perpétuelle et de susceptibilité avancé. Au lendemain de cette découverte, Isa avait été voir Lea pour savoir ce qu'il passait, mais Lea n'en savait pas plus que lui. Selon lui, Axel était rentré énervé et triste. Comportement tout aussi inhabituel, lui qui était si actif en général. Depuis, il restait dans un état presque catatonique. Il n'allait plus en cours, il restait dehors, dans le jardin à faire brûler des feuilles mortes. Leurs parents respectifs s'étaient vu pour connaître la situation, et ils avait décidé de les laisser se débrouiller. De toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose dans l'état actuelle de la situation. La théorie de Lea était qu'ils avaient peur de Saix lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. En entendant ça, Isa lui avait mis une taloche derrière la tête.

Isa déclara :

-Saix a parler hier.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'Axel n'était qu'un salop.

-Axel dit que c'est Saix qui est borné. Enfin quand il parle...

Il soupirèrent de concert. Lea, qui refusait de voir le peux de temps où il pouvait voir le bleu s'écouler de cette manière, reprit sur une note plus joyeuse.

-Au faite, tu as finis les maths? J'ai pas tout compris.

Isa haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? C'est simple pourtant... Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris?

-Et bien, en faite, tu vois...

-Quel exercice t'a posé problème ?

-Euh...

-Tu as FAIS quel exercice?

-Euh...

Isa soupira. Lea était proche d'un état irréversiblement désespérant. Mais quel ami ferait-il s'il ne l'aidait pas ?

-Je vois.

-Tu veux bien m'aider?

-C'est la dernière fois.

Isa remarqua parfaitement le petit sourire que Lea essayait de cacher. Ça allait faire dix-sept fois qu'il disait que «c'était la dernière fois».

Ils sortirent leur affaire de cours et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe de la Colline du couchant.

-J'comprends pas ça..., dit doucement Lea

-C'est une équation tout simple pourtant ! Tu fais quoi en cours ? Tu dors ?

Devant le regard de Lea, il se rappela qu'effectivement...

-Ah oui c'est vrai... Pff, je me demande pourquoi je perd mon temps avec toi... Alors, pour la quinzième fois, tu met le x ici, et après...

Dans ses explications, Isa ne remarqua pas le rapprochement significatif de Lea ni que le roux avait passé son bras discrètement sur le bras de l'autre garçon. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris de se faire retourner et plaquer sur le dos. Isa soupira devant sa propre naïveté.

-Je vais me faire avoir combien de fois encore...

Le roux plongea son nez dans le cou du bleu.

-Mon cher amour, tu devrai savoir que Lea ne fait JAMAIS ses devoirs.

Il déposa de léger baisers sur sa gorge. Isa, qui ne faisait rien pour contrer le roux :

-Et le fait que Lea parle de lui a la troisième personne est un signe avant coureur de...

En voyant le sourire sarcastique de Lea, il soupira.

-Oublies l'option ''avant coureur''. T'es définitivement atteins.

Le sourire du roux s'agrandit et Isa glissa ses bras autour de la nuque rousse. Il chercha la bouche de son vis-à-vis puis l'embrassa.

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon la prochaine fois que tu veux me voir pour ça.

Lea sourit et passa sa bouche sur l'ouverture du gilet bleu de son petit ami qu'il défaisait petit à petit..

-Si je t'avais dit que je voulais te voir pour te faire des câlins et plus si affinité, tu ne serais pas venu.

Isa détourna les yeux, rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Lea fut surprit.

-Tu serais venu?

Isa haussa les épaule en essayant de calmer le rougissement de ses joues.

-Moui...

Lea sourit tendrement et replongea sa bouche dans le cou de son petit ami. Il commença à lui enlever son gilet quand...

-Lea tu as deux seconde pour virer de dessus mon frère.

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête et virent le regard ambré de Saix qui les fixait avec colère.

-Ça va, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, tenta maladroitement Lea.

Isa lui souffla

-Ne le cherche pas, un conseil.

Il se redressa, sous le regard incompréhensif de Lea.

-Saix, tu ne crois pas que tu pousse les choses un peu loin.

Le plus vieux, ignorant la réplique de son frère, lâcha.

-Isa tu rentres, Lea, si tu revois encore une fois mon frère, je te tue.

Lea fronça les sourcil.

-Eh, c'est pas parce que tu as un soucis avec Axel que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'il reçut le point de Saix dans la figure. Isa essaya d'arrêter son frère.

-Saix stop !

-Tu es comme ton abruti de frère. Alors tu...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti? Coupa une voix en colère.

Axel arriva en courant et aida Lea à se relever.

-T'es pas bien de le frapper ?

Saix se tourna vers lui et lui attrapa le col.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné !

-Ça tombe bien, siffla Axel, dont la voix commençait à monter. Parce que moi je veux te parler !

Pendant que les grands frères se criaient dessus, près à se battre, Isa tendit un mouchoir à Lea.

-Tu saigne du nez.

-Hum...

La bataille entre Saix et Axel commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Si Saix commençait à l'empêcher de voir son petit ami et qu'en plus, il se prenait les coups à la place de son frère...

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS LA FERMER OUI ?

Les deux aînés regardèrent le petit roux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais putain, une fois pour toute, posez vous et discutez comme des mecs au lieu de vous prendre la tête comme des gonzesses. On dirait Marluxia et Larxene, sans déc ...

Saix sembla encore plus furax et se tourna vers Axel.  
>-Ah beh oui, parce que tu la connaîs BIEN Larxene, toi, HEIN ?<p>

-Pour la dernière fois, soupira Axel, IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ. Je te dis que c'est elle qui invente des trucs...

-Bien sur, dit Saix. Elle a inventé que bizarrement, le SEUL soir ou tu ne viens pas me voir, BIZAREMENT, c'est ce soir là où elle «invente» que vous avez couché ensemble.

-Attends, mais vous vous prenez la tête pour ça ? Dit Lea.

-Là j'avoue... commenta Isa.

Saix se retourna vers eux, près à mordre.

-Un commentaire ?

-Si sa peux te rassurer, Larxene, son passe temps favoris c'est de foutre la merde, alors...

-Bien sur ! Dit Saix sur un ton qui montrait qu'il pensais le contraire en se retournant vers Axel. Alors tu peux m'expliquer comment elle SAIT que tu as une cicatrice là ou je pense ?

Axel soupira.

-Je te jure que jamais de la vie je n'ai couché avec elle. Et encore heureux d'ailleurs.

Lea soupira.

-Mais t'es con aussi, Axel... Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

Axel pâlit et Saix se tourna vers le petit ami de son frère qui, au vue du regard noir que lui lançais le grand bleu se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait de conneries.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Putain Lea ! Grogna le grand roux. T'façon je vais le faire enlevé, alors...

Lea soupira.

-Mais vous êtes graves, tous les deux...

Lea s'approcha de son frère et, sans préavis lui arracha la manche gauche de son T-Shirt. Saix eut le temps de voir un éclair bleu avant qu'Axel ne plaque sa main dessus, repoussant sont petit frère.

-Mais tu fais chier, Lea ! Ça t'arrive de t'occuper de ton cul ?

-Vu que je me suis pris une mandale à ta place et que mes futurs câlin et plus si affinité sont en jeu, j'estime que oui, j'ai mon mot à dire. Enlèves ta main.

-Va chier.

Axel commença à partir quand Saix, étrangement calmé, demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur l'épaule ?

Axel se retourna vers Lea et dit :

-Tu l'ouvres, t'es mort.

Ignorant complètement les menaces de son frère, Lea lâcha :

-Il s'est fait tatoué ton nom sur l'épaule, il y a deux semaine. On a croisé Larxene sur le chemin et elle s'est démerdée pour baisser son fut, avec Marluxia. Et comme cet abruti ne s'habille jamais correctement, son caleçon est partis avec... Et Isa tu me dois cinquante munies parce que j'ai gagné.  
>-Gagné quoi ? Dirent les aines d'un même voix.<p>

-On avait parié sur le faite que vous sortez ensemble.

-Ça ne prouve rien ! Dit Isa.

-Genre, c'est pas une crise de jalousie ça ?

Axel et Saix se regardèrent puis détournèrent les yeux. Saix garda le silence pendant qu'Axel dit :

-On... On est pas ensemble.

-C'est ça oui, commenta Lea. Alors pourquoi tu te fais tatouer le nom d'un mec sans aucune raison sur le bras? Hein ? Pour le fun ?

Saix se tourna enfin vers Axel.

-Il est entrain de dire que tu m'aimes, là.

Axel se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné. Devant le silence du grand roux, Saix soupira :

-C'est pourtant toi qui a dit qu'on devait arrêter de coucher ensemble, soit disant parce que si on continuait ça bousillerait notre amitié.

Axel soupira.

-J'ai dit sa parce que je sais qu'il te plaît.

-Qui ?

-Xemnas. J'ai vu comment il te regarde. Il est PDG de sa compagnie à Illusiopolis. Je sais bien que je ne tiens pas la distance.

Saix soupira, son calme légendaire étant revenu. Il s'approcha d'Axel et lui mis une taloche à l'arrière de la tête.

-T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?

Il releva la tête que le roux gardait obstinément baissé.

-Je t'ai demander de le concurrencé ? Et est-ce que je t'ai dit une seule fois qu'il m'intéressait ?

Axel haussa les épaules.  
>-Tu ne m'as pas dit non plus que tu m'aimais.<p>

Saix soupira et sourit faiblement.

-Je te le dit maintenant.

En profitant de la surprise du roux, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le roux, répondit de suite et la situation commença à dégénéré aux yeux des deux plus jeunes.

-Ça va finir en film porno leur histoire, commenta Lea sur un ton désinvolte.

Isa soupira et attrapa la main de son petit ami.

-On va les laisser. Tu ne tiens pas à regarder, si ?

-Beh...

Isa mit une claque derrière la nuque rousse pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

-Au lieu de dire des cochonnerie qui risquent sûrement de me faire faire des cauchemars dont je me passerais bien, amènes toi.

-On va où ?

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Isa sourit de façon énigmatique.

-Tu verra... Dis moi, tes ''câlins et plus si affinités'', ça tient toujours ?

Lea sourit à son tour et soupira d'un air dramatique exagéré.

-Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers.

Fin.


End file.
